


The wish of the last island

by Akishiina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brook - Freeform, Childhood, Chopper - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Franky - Freeform, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Nami - Freeform, OC, One Piece Universe, Original Character(s), Robin - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Usopp - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akishiina/pseuds/Akishiina
Summary: I'm just starting a brand new story - one piece FanFictionIt will be a story from another point of view, I want to write situations that weren't in the manga or anime but the events will be the same or will be changed because of the new character that will be taking part in adventures.Childhood arc: 1-10 chapters - doneEast Blue saga: 11-Grand line:Alabasta:i have illustration (fanarts) for those so now i need to write it down ;Dthe first chapters of the "Childhood arc" will be short but then i will update longer ones.That's for the intro. It will be a funny project to begin with but I'm excited about itI hope you will like it :)Oryginal story I posted on wattpad with the same story name and with all illustrations
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The fall

**The Fall**

Suddenly the sky is shrouded in dark, stormy clouds. It didn't take long for the first lightning to illuminate the sky. However, only one of them caught the attention of everyone. the light of this lightning gave the impression of a sunny sky, bright and warm. However, the voice of the lightning was like the roar of a giant or a dragon. At his sound, the windows in the houses shook, children began to cry and the adults looked with horror at the lit sky. A flash of lightning showed a small figure high in the sky. This figure looked like she came out of the gates of heaven to descend to earth, after the detail that this figure began to gain speed. With the disappearance of the harsh light the storm itself disappeared as if it appeared only for that one moment. The falling figure disappeared from view and no one knew if this light caused predictions, or maybe somewhere there someone fell from the sky. People slowly returned to their daily duties, completely forgetting about the extraordinary phenomenon they experienced.

Far beyond the village a small crater appeared and from it slowly began to get out a small girl. Her fair hair reflected in the moonlight, small round glasses lay on her nose and a delicate mist of tears enveloped her blue eyes. "Ah, it hurts ... where am I ... who, who am I?" She thought, looking around and trying to remember anything. She staggered to her feet and headed in the direction of her intuition. The girl was only wearing a short navy blue shirt and the same color of shorts. Bare feet, all wounded and sore after falling, she pushed ahead seeking "who she is".

she was roaming the island trying to find something to eat and a place to sleep. However, the people from the villages chased her away - because the orphan, because dirty, because there is no penny by the soul - in the forests chased her animals wanting to eat and at night she hid in caves or on trees. After a week she decided to go up the island which was covered with snow and low temperatures. She did not have the right clothing for it, but still something invisible attracted her there. The first steps in the snow were terrifying, but with each step she threatened her lips and pushed forward. After a few hours, cold, tired, hungry and dehydrated, she fell on fluffy white snow. "What do you want from me world, who am I for you?" She thought before falling down unconscious. She thought that this was the end, that she would die freezing or of hunger, but she did not know that from a distance she was noticed by a couple of travelers.

______________-

I think this will be enough for the first chapter as an introduction to the story :)

I do not owe one piece - it's just an fanfiction


	2. The Sickness

"What is wrong with her? Why was she in lying in the snow wearing such thinks? That's stupid"  
"Don't say so, she looks like she was wandering for a long time, she must be exchanged"  
"She has a a high fever! Cora-San please bring some more blankets!"  
"I'm coming, coming..ua..Whaaa!" The man tripped over his own foot throwing in The air all the collected blankets which failed straight on the head of the young boy.  
"Oi oi, this is not Cora-San's time to play," said the boy, picking up blankets and covering the unconscious girl with them. When he completely covered her and put a cold compress on her forehead, he sat down next to her, watching her condition. At that time, Corazon watched the stage with a smile, sitting down on the opposite side of the room, lighting a cigarette.  
"You shouldn't smoke next to sick person" commented the black-haired boy without taking his eyes off the girl. At that moment a light movement appeared in the boys' eyes, tired blue eyes were slowly opening.  
"Welcome sleeping beauty" "Hey," they said at the same time.  
"Hello," a hardly audible voice answered. The young boy helped the girl to a sitting position and gave her a glass of water, which she drank at once as if her life depended on it.  
"Aahh ~ thank you very much ... sorry but who are you?" She looked at the boys next to her with an puzzled expression  
"I am Trafalgar Law and the big one behind me is Cora-san, And you, what's your name?"  
"Nice to meet you, I ... I" the girl looked at her hands looking for some hint, after a moment of silence she looked apologetically at the boy in front of her "I ... I don't know my name, I don't know who I am ... sorry"  
"Oh dear, you have nothing to apologize for, do you remember anything that can help you find your home?" Asked tall blond man with strange makeup witch name apparently was Cora-San.  
"I ... I woke up about a week ago in a large hole in the ground and I didn't know who I was then ... I was thrown out of every village and there were dangerous animals in the forest. I would like to know something more, but I don't remember anything but the last few days " she confessed in in quick sentences. Rosinante and Law looked at each other affirmatively.  
"You must have amnesia, so how about we come up with a name for you until you remember your own?" The tall man said slowly, giving a second glass of water. What the girl thanked for drinking it.  
"Umm, maybe ... A ... Aki?" Law suggested.  
"Aki D. I like it!" She shouted happily.  
"D.?" Rosinante asked uncertainly, "where is D. from?"  
"Umm ... I don't know myself, it came to my tongue by saying that name ..."  
"Do you know what D means?" He asked  
"Emm ... no ... is this something bad? I can't use it for my name? "  
"No, no ... I think that since you don't know anything about it yourself, of course you have to add it to your name, because you probably must have it originally in the name and your subconscious worked" said the black-haired boy "My full name is Trafalgar D. Water Law "  
"It's like we're siblings! Aki D. ... do I need a surname? "She asked uncertainly  
"We can come up with one if you want? Unless you already have an idea yourself or something reminded you? "Cora-San asked  
"Emm ... I will think about it yet, I think the name is not so important now"  
"No problem. You still have a fever so I think you should sleep a little and we will prepare something good to eat at this time, what do you think about it? "  
"I feel a little tired, thank you Cora-San" with a smile on her face the girl lay down and fell asleep calmly on her face.

"Thank you for the meal!" She shouted with joy, then quickly started eating pancake after pancake.  
"Calmly glutton, there is enough for everyone," laughed Rosinante, watching Law and Aki fight for the last pancake. After a while, another portion of which he used himself, landed on the table. After dinner with full bellies everyone laughed and talked.  
"Aki, I prepared a bath for you and left Law's shorts and blouse next to it. He's older and taller than you, so the clothes may be a little too big, but I think it's a better option than those summer torn clothes. "  
"Thank you very much! You, too, Law for lending me your clothes, "saying the last words, she hugged the boy tightly, who was trying to break free.  
"You shouldn't touch me, you can get infected," he said harsh and sadly.  
"Infect? With What? "  
"Do you see these bright spots on my skin? This is a disease, I'm a monster because of it. "  
"That's not true, Law is not a monster! And I'm not afraid of some stupid illness. "Aki hugged the boy even tighter, but this time he didn't resist so much.  
"If you get infected, don't run to me crying later," he whispered, indifferently.  
"Kikikiki, you don't have to worry about such a thing"  
"Aki, run to bathe before the water is warm," said Rosinante coming out of from the bathroom.  
"Cooming !" She yelled running to the room. Law stood still for some minutes watching at the closed doors when Cora-San appeared in front of him.  
"What's the matter Law?" He asked  
"She, she doesn't look at me as at a monster and she isn't scary of me or my illness.. that's so strange.. and.. and I feel something strange.."  
"Oh Law, there will be more people like that on your way. You can start getting used to this feeling it's one of the nicest one"   
"She has amnesia, that's why she isn't scary of me"  
"Don't say that like that. Amnesia doesn't define her acting toward you, and I know that you know that."   
"Hump."

"Laaw? Is Cora-San your father?" Asked Aki sitting besides the black haired boy.   
"No, why do you ask?"  
"Because you two leave here to gate her and I was wondering... if he is not.. then where are your parents? Do you have brothers or sisters?"   
"My parents.I I had a sister... but they all are dead now" he answered hiding his eyes in shadow of his fluffy hat. Aki looked at him in silence and then she takes his hand in her hands.  
"Then.. can I be your sister?" Law raised his head and looked right in her big eyes. He saw in then hope and love. They were shining in excitement and waited for an answer.  
"I... I would love to.. if you really want me.. too.. be your big brother.."   
"Sure I want silly! And Cora-San can be our dad then! Right Cora-San?" She said looking straight at the blond man who was entering the room while listening to the conversation. Tears started to fall and a creepy smile appeared on his lips.  
"I would LOVE to kids!" Law and Aki started laughing at his strange expression but they all were happy. But Rosinante deep down know that they couldn't be together for the future time. He and Law have to travel to find a quire and they needed to do it fast.


	3. The Call

"Cora-San your back! Where were you for 3days?" Asked Aki jumping on the man.  
"Hi hi! Sorry that it taken me that much of the time. I was looking for some new informations and I have some things to tell you, come here kids" they all sat on the ground in a circle. It's been a weeks when they all started live together, and they felt like a family.  
"So, I got an information where can we find the Ope Ope no Mi but I will got there with Law only, you Aki will go to an different island."  
"Whaaa, but why?" She asked unhappily  
"I was speaking to Sengoku and We spoke about you Aki.He thinks it's best for you'r safety if you are not with us on this trip. There will be people who don't know you and it would be best to keep it that way. That's why we hide you on the island of Dawn for some time. And when everything goes well, and I and Law get the medicine, we'll sail to you. "  
"That sounds reasonable," Law said, crossing his arms over his chest  
"Mm ... how long will it take you to reach me?"  
"If everything goes according to plan, it's about a month"  
"Do I have to leave now? How do I get to this island? What's on this island? Is it warm or is it cold there? "  
"Hola hola, too many questions at once haha. A good and trusted friend of Sengoku will come here for you in a few days. If he trusts him, we can. He will take you to the island and hide you. Unfortunately, I don't know much about this island so I can't answer the rest of the questions.   
""It doesn't matter, I will see for myself! Law! Will this fruit really cure your disease? "  
"I don't know, we'll find out in a while, it's better not to place high hopes for now"

"Cora-San?" Aki asked  
"Hym?"  
„Rosinante is your real name right?"  
„That's right"  
„Just like a rose? Can I be called Rose D. Aki? "Both Law and Rosinante looked at the girl with shock painted on they faces and then they both smiled. Cora-San showed his biggest and most sincere smile, making children laugh, but he did not pay attention to it, he never felt happier in his life than at this moment   
„Of course Aki, I'll be delighted" Rosinante hugged kids and fired a cigarette while entering kitchen. He decided to make some sweets for kids. He prepared apples cutting his own fingers while doing it but finally he menaced to cut off the apple hats and hollowed out their seed. Ten he put the cinnamon and honey filling in the empty place and put the apples in the oven. after baking, he put them on a plate and the sweetness of honey apples and cinnamon filled the kitchen and after a while the whole apartment smelled of this sweet dessert. It was the first time Law and Aki eat sweet baked apples and they loved the sweet taste of this desert. Cora-San watched they expression with amusement. Those children changed his life to better and he know that the same was for them especially for Law. The young boy opened himself more than before and he was smiling more and that was an breathtaking view.

The rest of the day, Rosinante devoted to silent observation of children learning. Law tried to teach Aki the basics of medicine he had learned. However, he did it very slowly, which quickly irritated him and changed the teaching methods from time to time, stirring Aki's head even more. Rosinante enjoyed their modest fun and integration. Within a few days he was to set off for the devil's fruit that is able to save Law's life, but it will not be an easy trip. The man was well aware of the threat and the fact that his brother could be waiting for them there and this confrontation would not end well for him. Therefore, he wanted to enjoy every possible moment with these innocent children.

~ burup burup burup .. burup burup burup ... burup buru .. ca tching! ~  
"Hello Corazon?"  
"Hello Sengoku, what's going on?"  
"I just talked to Garp, he should be with you in 2 days. I gave him information about the fruit, but you will discuss the details on the spot."  
"Thank you for the information, won't it be a problem?"  
"You don't have to worry about it, only the three of us know the details and as long as it stays like that then it's fine"   
"ah and Corazon, please ... take care of yourself ..."  
"... of course, thank you again and I hope to see you soon"  
"I count on that too, see you and good luck"  
~ ca tching ~

"Your colleague called?" Aki asked, approaching Rosinante sitting in front of the entrance. The girl sat on his lap curiously looking at the winter landscape in front of them.  
"So two days left?" Law said, coming over from the other side, sitting next to Aki.  
"It's not nice to eavesdrop, but we have 2 days left, let's make good use of it," he replied, embracing two children. "Let's go inside, you will catch a cold here" saying that he raised the children and carrying them in his arms he went inside the small forest house in which they lived.  
"Kekeke, we didn't overheard the conversation on purpose!"


	4. The Goodbye

"Someone is coming! Law do you see, see!" Aki shouted looking out the window.  
"I see you don't have to scream," the boy replied with an indifferent voice, but there was sadness in his eyes. Time passed relentlessly and the day when they had to say goodbye came, not knowing how long it will take to see eatch others again. During this short period Law liked Aki very much, she reminded him of his younger sister he considered her to be part of a new family and it was difficult for him to accept separation. Suddenly, the apartment sounded with soft knocks and the door slowly opened and a powerful silhouette of an elderly man appeared in them.  
"Bwahaha, hello to youkids. My name is Garp and you must be Aki and Law, is Corazon around?" The man asked, approaching the children and kneeling in front of them on one knee.  
"Good morning, Cora-San went out to the store, he should be back in a minute," Aki replied with a grin on her face. Law remained silent, just watching the man not sure. Garp noticed that the boy was keeping his distance and did not trust him so he decided to give him some space On the other hand, the girl seemed to trust people too quickly and beaming, asking the question after the question about the island where he was supposed to take her.At this point, Rosinante entered the apartment and almost went down to heart attack seeing a stranger next to the children, but Garp quickly introduced himself, reassuring him. After unpacking shopping bags and preparing dinner, they both left the house to talk in peace and the children at that time set the table and politely waited at their return. After about 30 minutes, the mens returned and they all sat down to dinner. Garp told children about various Marines expeditions and about the island of Dawn itself and his grandson Luffy, to whom Aki was to take. The girl listened with fascination to the stories of the older man, imagining all his words.

"We will sail the calm belt by my boat and we should get to the island within two weeks, you will definitely like my grandson, he is younger than you so you can be his older sister, I can already see that you have a similar appetite Bwahahaha"  
"I yh hope .. * gulp * I hope what we will get to each other's," she said, swallowing a bowl of rice at once. "Thank you for the meal," she added, putting the bowl back on the table. Law didn't even touch his portion all this time, looking at her with empty and sad eyes "  
"Law, are you all right?" Rosinante asked, looking anxiously at the thoughtful boy. Law slowly raised his head and looked at Aki first and then looked at Garp.  
"Rose D. Aki is my younger sister, so I don't want to give her to you, but I know it must be so. Therefore, please look after her well, "said the boy, bowing low before the bearded man.  
"Bwahahaha Aki, you have a great brother! Raise you'r head Law boy, of course I will take care of your sister. She'll be safe with me so you don't have to worry about it. "  
"Aki it's time for us to go, say goodbye," said Garp taking his jacket and putting it on. Aki ran to Rosinante and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you for help and rescue," she whispered, putting a kiss on his cheek. Then she got up and ran to Law. Law stood frozen as he watched the girl aiming at him. For the first time since their meeting, he stretched out his arms in front of her, inviting his sister for an embrace. At the moment girl smile had disappeared from her face. Tears that appeared in her eyes after a moment began flowing in streams into the collar of the boy's blouse. Law hugged his sister tightly.  
"Don't cry, I'll see you again" he whispered  
"Law nii ~ thank you for everything. Get well and find me "sobbed the girl even more tightly hug the boy's embrace.  
"Let's go before it gets dark, good luck you guys it will be useful to you," said Garp one last time looking at the heartbreaking children goodbye, then opened the door and went outside, and right behind him Aki ran one last time looking at her new family and waving to then as goodbye.

"Whaaa, will we take this boat?" Aki asked looking at the huge blue boat in front of them.  
"Bwahahaha, yes sweetheart, let's go I will show you your room during our trip!" After these words, Garp showed Aki around the ship and finally showed her a small room next to his  
In this room there was a single bed and next to it a bedside table, a candle and a small wardrobe. On the opposite side was a small desk with a mirror and a cabinet with a few books, it was a modest but cozy room.  
"My room is right next door, so if you need anything, just come to me. Breakfast is at 7 but you don't have to get up on time. Sleep well and rest and when you get up, the chef will prepare something delicious for you. "  
"Ai Ai!" The girl replied happily, sitting down on the bed. Garp shot last look at her and then left the room gently closing the door behind him. Aki looked around the room going up to the desk and sitting in front of the mirror. For the first time she saw her reflection of her face - looking at the delicate freckles, long eyelash and her sky-blue eyes. After a moment of observation, she looked into the drawer and took out a hairbrush. With gentle combing movements she brushed her tangled hair. After finishing, her gently waving blond hair enveloped her face adding her girly look. Aki corrected her glasses with her finger on her nose and then she putted the brush back in the drawer. The girl looked through the book titles in the small library when her attention was caught by one title "Secrets of the Grand Line"  
Aki reached for the book and sat with it on her new comfortably bed, starting to read.

"Grandpa, I read in the book that the Grand Line and Calm Belt waters inhabit the largest sea monsters, which are the largest one? Are they the largest animals on earth or only in these waters? "The girl asked walking over to an elderly man sitting on a deck chair, with the book in her embrace. Garp looked at her with amused eyes.  
"Hmm, if you think about it, the biggest sea monsters in all waters are Sea Kings, but I'm not a hundred percent sure if there are any larger animals from them anywhere in the world. The waters of Grand Line are deep enough that it is possible that some species have not even been discovered, maybe the largest individuals are hiding from the daylight somewhere therte "he replied, then patted the place on the deck chair next to him.  
" Go ahead and ask as many questions as you want, I will try to answer all the questions I know answers to.  
The girl showed a full smile and happily sat on a deck chair to page through the book in search of further questions. They both spent the whole afternoon sitting and talking on various topics, Aki was happy to learn so many new things and Garp didn't mind seeing the girl's happy and joyful face.  
"Aki, how about a little training with your grandfather, I can teach you the basics of fighting, I think you may need some basic self-defense"  
"Really ?! Thank you very much! Are we starting now ?! "The girl shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Bwahahaha it is to late today but we can start from tomorrow morning, just warn you that I will not give you forums and I will be very demanding, because that's the only way you can achieve good results" Garp warned  
"I will not give up! I will do my best so you don't have to spare me grandpa "Aki didn't know how much she would regret these words, how wrong she was.


	5. ASL Brothers

"Okey, I think that's enough for today," said Garp. "Around noon we should reach the island, we can rest from training for the time." Aki fell from exhaustion to the ground, her body was sore and full of bruises after training. Joint training made her realize that grandpa is a tyrant and that she will never offend him or will not make him angry. This will be her life mantra "don't make grandpa angry." She crawled her sore body into the bathroom, the shower turned out to be a wonderful relaxing refuge after workout. After the shower, Aki pulled out the first aid kit and treated herself with all the new wounds and changed dressings on older wounds. In her room, she put on a navy blue dress that Garp bought her on one of the islands they were stopping for suppliers and then she put on her new black shoes and brushed her still wet hair. Today she was supposed to meet the famous Luffy and Ace whom grandpa was telling about without stopping, like an obsession. The girl was looking forward to this meeting.

" so this is the Foosha Village it is a little port village and this is the Dawn Island with is part of Goa Kingdom" spoke Garp showing Aki the island port in font of they ship. "We will stop for a moment in the bar there and then we will go to the mountains to meet Luffy and Ace"   
The village was very small but Aki was delighted with the sunny island and greenery that surrounded it. The girl and Garp walked slowly along the village when their eyes appeared a small building with the sign "patys bar". When they came inside all eyes turned towards them.  
"Oh! Mr. Garp, we haven't seen each other for a long time. Have you come to visit the boys? "A young and beautiful woman called out behind the bar. Her eyes lit up at the embarrassed girl who hid uncertainly behind Garp  
"Hello, honey, you don't have to be afraid, do you fancy a tasty orange juice?" The woman asked, directing words to Aki.  
"This is Heart D. Aki, and from today she will live with the boys in the mountains" Garp introduced the girl pushing her gently forward "Aki, this is Makino, if you need anything you can come here and Makino will help you" he said. Garp and Aki spent an hour in the bar when they finally decided to go deeper into the mountains. Makino gave Aki a good-bye pair of her old clothes and informed her that she would drop by and bring her new and better clothes. The girl thanked the woman with a big and honest smile, waving her to goodbye. The trip to the mountains was quite tiring and terrifying. Several large animals tried to attack them, but Garp knocked down the attacking animal with one blow each time. Aki was both terrified of his strength and admired the man.

At the top of the mountain was a small wooden house, they both stopped in front of him when three children ran out of the house shouting to someone inside  
"Quick, guys before she catches us!"  
"Stand up brats! Just playing and hunting in your heads! "A woman screamed running out of the house right behind them." If I catch you, I will take out yours legs out of your asses after..! " She didn't finish her sentence when she noticed Garp standing on the side watching the whole event. The children also noticed him and their expression on the face changed horrified expressions as well as women.  
"G-Garp ahahaha, how good to see you" the woman laughed nervously scratching her neck.  
"Grandpa, what are you doing here? Oh and who is this? "Asked the youngest black-haired boy, he was wearing a black T-shirt and had a straw hat on his head.  
"Whahaha I see you are doing a little trouble, that's Heart D. Aki and from today she will live with you so take care of her well" said the man introducing the girl standing next to him  
"Another child !? Garp, don't you bring them too much to me? I can't take another brat! "A woman shouted  
"Dadan, you know you don't have much choice Whahahaha"  
"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future pirate king" began the youngest boy approaching Aki and reaching out to her in a gesture of greeting.  
_"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I will become the pirate king!" That's not how I wanted to become the pirate king, not this way, not without them.." _a voice echoed in Aki mind. It sounded familiar and she felt sadness.   
"Oh brother! What a pirate! You will all become great navy soldiers! "He shouted, loading his fist of love straight into Luffy's head, but he quickly dodged.  
"Shishishishi, noooope! Aki, this offended boy is Ace and this blond is Sabo, do you want to go hunting with us? "  
"Oi oi! We don't know her, don't invite her to our group right away, "Ace objected, scanning the girl before them.  
"Come on, Ace, she doesn't look like an enemy or a spy"  
"children, you have to be nice and do not play such games," Garp said, leaving Aki and the boys alone.  
"Nice to meet you, your grandfather talked a lot about you, but I haven't heard anything about you Sabo"  
"Ah yes, because Grandpa does not yet know that Sabo also lives with us now shishishi"  
"Why did grandpa bring you here and who you are?" Ace asked in a neutral voice.  
"Emm ... I don't know who I am," the girl replied, looking into the ground, the boys exchanged certain eyes but decided not to interrupt. "A little over a month ago I woke up in the middle of the woods not knowing who I am or what my name is ... a lot things have happened since then and I got a new name, but for my safety I had to leave the previous island and in short I came here ... other time I can tell the whole story if you want "  
"No problem Aki!" Shouted Luffy showing his "D" smile.  
"We can help you regain your memory if you want," Sabo said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hymp does not mean that we will trust you ... for now we can try to get along, but do not delay us" Ace added slowly heading towards the forest.  
"Shishishi, he liked you, but he won't admit it so don't worry about his comments"  
"Thank you for informing Luffy. Will you show me the island? Since the memory loss I have only seen snow and gray and here it is so sunny and green! "  
"Of course, we have to hunt for dinner anyway, so by the way we will show you around!" The blond man also said slowly heading towards the freckled boy. All four children headed deep into the forest looking around and hunting animals. Luffy told funny stories they all had after meeting Ace and Sabo witch made Aki laugh.  
"Who gave you your name Aki?" Sabo asked out of curiosity while walking side by side with the girl.  
"Ah! Cora-San and Law nii-San, if not thanks to them I would freeze to death, they became like a family I don't have or I don't remember having ... ah it's so complicated! "She explained waving her hands in frustration. Luffy and Sabo laughed at this reaction.  
"They sound like nice people shishishi"  
"Cora-San is very nice, clumsy and funny and Law shows others how surly and introverted he is but he is really intelligent and kind. He is like an older brother to me" she said smiling sadly "unfortunately I don't know when I will see them again "she added quietly but all three clearly heard her last words.


	6. The Letter

Aki had already lived for the third week with the boys, it was a rather shaky period for her. Luffy and Sabo often talked to the girl and pulled her out on their trips laughing and joking, but Ace was not as enthusiastic as they were. He was still clinging to everything and not getting along. Aki wanted Ace to accept her, but the boy was not bent and kept stick. The girl was sorry to see how differently he treated her compared to the rest, she felt rejected from the rest and began to miss Law. In addition, she was worried that they had not yet reached the island and that something bad could happen, the girl really wanted to come back and make sure everything was all right. Although Luffy and Sabo assured that Ace is like that and that it is not like he doesn't like her, it didn't change her impressions and feelings.  
"Aki, take the hunted crocodile with Ace and I and Luffy will take the other," Sabo said, grabbing the animal. Aki grabbed the tail and Ace slowly carried the crocodile by his head. The girl heard the boys from behind laughing discussing some funny topic, she and Ace were walking again in total silence and the girl felt awkward.  
"Ace?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you dislike me, did I do something wrong?" She asked not sure. The boy had stopped for a moment as if he was wondering what to answer and then moved on without answering. The silence became even more awkward and Aki understood that this was her answer. When they reached the cottage, Dadan stood in their way and walked over to the girl.  
"A letter has come to you"  
"To me?" She asked.  
"Yes, there was a cap attached to the letter," she said, handing her both items. Aki looked at the letter in her hand with uncertainty and felt a strange fear and anxiety. Slowly she opened a piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Aki,_   
_I'm _ _Writing this letter is the second week since you left with Garp, a lot has happened during this time and I felt I had to inform you about it. Together with Cora-San, we found the devil's fruit and managed to get it. He probably saved my life but I still have to learn a lot how to use it. Unfortunately ... Cora-San_ _ brother did_ _ found out about our plan and was not happy_ _ about it. _ _Cora-San _ _sacrifices himself and he _ _gave his life for me so that I could escape, that I would live and come back to you. However, please forgive me, but I can't do it yet. I need to learn to use my new power, I must become stronger, I know you are safe now. so let's meet someday in the waters of the Grand Line_ _. _ _I will be waiting for you there, we will meet again_ _ that I can promise you. _ _I will always remember you. _ _To_ _ the letterI _ _attached a_ _ hat _ _that _ _Cora-San made for you right after you left. He was afraid that you might be cold again and wanted to give it to you when _ _we_ _ met again._   
_Your T.D.W._ _L_

_Aki_ expression changed with every sentence, at first she felt the joy that Law would be cured later, with each word she felt anxiety until tears began to flow, realizing what Law was writing about. Cora-San is dead. The girl's body began to shake, one hand crushed the letter while in the other she held the cap, shedding her own tears. She had to move, she had to go anywhere, just to be alone now. She couldn't stay in one place now. Her legs moved deeper into the forest, avoiding Luffy and Sabo shouting for her what happen. At this point, however, the whole world ceased to exist. Rosinante is dead, Law will not come, it is not known when or if they will see each other, Cora-San ... is dead ... she kept repeating over and over again. She fell over a tree bench but that didn't stop her. She did not see how long she was running, it was getting dark outside when her feet bore her on the edge of the forest, it was a slope with an overview of the full sea. Aki fell to her knees and a terrifying scream filled with sadness and pain escaped her throat. The scream turned into nonstopping sobbing. "What now?" She thought when she felt a presents behind her.

"Ace?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you dislike me, did I do something wrong?" She asked not sure. The boy stopped for a moment, he was surprised by this question. He liked Aki, she was nice and could fight thanks to Garp's training, but Ace was never good at making new friends and he did not know how to behave with her, the rest did not have this problem from the beginning they broadcasted on the same waves and he never interacted with girls and did not know how he should behave with her and what not to do to not offend her, however hearing this utterance, he obviously did the opposite: Ace couldn't answer her right away, so he decided to talk to her later calmly, so he moved on without answering.When they reached the cottage, he jus wanted to approach her and ask her for a little walk and talk when Dadan stood in their way and walked over to the girl.  
"A letter has come to you"  
"To me?" She asked.  
"Yes, there was a cap attached to the letter," she said, handing her both items. Aki looked at the letter in her hand with uncertainty, Slowly she opened a piece of paper and began to read. Ace watched her reactions but was also curious what was written in the letter to make her cry in leas than minute. Aki looked mentally depressed, broken and when she moved towards the forest Ace decided to follow her to make sure that nothing would happen to her. Passing Luffy and Sabo they stopped him.  
"What did you say?" Started Sabo  
"Ace! You should be nice to her! Don't make her sad!" Yelled Luffy  
"I didn't do anything! So stop jelling on me. Aki received a letter and because of it h  
She is like that. I will speak to her so you to stay away" the boys stopped on these proposition and went to Dadan to help her preparing the dinner. Ace was approaching the end of the forest when he heard Aki's cry of despair, his legs started running towards her voice, stopping right behind her. Her big red eyes looked at him, she tried to say something, but sobbing and tears prevented her. The boy didn't know what to do so he did what his intuition told him. He sat next to her and embraced her tightly. Aki cuddled up even more, soaking his shirt with her big tears, but he did not care. He gripped her with one hand and stroked slow circular movements on the back with the other. After a while the crying stopped.  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He whispered. Aki slowly moved away from him looking at the letter she was holding. After a moment of silence she gave it to the boy who took it and read it. The girl always happily talked about the people of the letter, learning about the death of the person who saved her, gave her name, home, took care of her when others threw her out and despised her .. must have hurt her a lot and he know that.  
"I'm sorry about Cora-San ..." he whispered again, hugging her.  
"Why did you come after me? I thought you didn't like me, "she said in a broken voice.  
" Gryah... It's not like I don't like you, Aki. I ... I just don't know how to behave with girls, with you. Everyone has always said that girls are delicate, fragile, that you have to be careful what you say because it's easy to offend them and somehow it turned out like that ... strange. I didn't want you to feel that way, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. It's not easy for me to talk about feelings and apologize .. what you've probably noticed. "  
"You could just ask kikiki. In fact, I don't feel.. hm..girly? so you don't have to treat me like a girl. Treat me the same way you treat Luffy or Sabo you won't offend anything. I thought you didn't like me because you ignored me and treated me differently from boys. But I'm glad that all this was a misunderstanding in the end. "After those worlds Ace stood up, dragged the girl with him, stretched out his hand to her he said  
"Hey, I'm Ace, how about we start all over?"  
"Kikiki, hey I'm Aki, I would love to start all over again"   
"Nice to meet ya. It's getting late, what would you say if we would head back to Luffy and Sabo?"  
"Sure, lets go"


	7. Our Home

"Luffy, can you hand me another desk?"  
"Yosh!" He answered, stretching his arm from the top of the tree to the very ground, taking a few boards, then pulling them up.  
"I can see that this is going well with you to" Ace called, heading with Sabo towards the tree.  
"A little bit more and we'll finish" the blond kid added, placing more boards on the ground.  
"This will be the best house in the world!" Luffy shouted, waving his arms.  
"Kikiki, when you have returned, help us and we will finish building the house today."  
"We're going, we are going" replied Sabo, climbing to the top with the gathered boards. All four children worked hard for three days in building a tree house. It was supposed to be their oasis of peace, base, playground and new house after they decided to move out from Dadan. It wasn't a simple construction but everyone was very involved and wanted to create something original and something of their own.  
"I heard Dadan say something that Grandpa is coming in a few days if he's not now on the island," Ace said, nailing the board next to the wall.  
"Ah, just thinking about it everything hurts me," Aki said, shaking with terror.  
"Let's finish today and we will live here right away and he will not find us"  
"Grandpa wouldn't find us? Luffy is a marine General, he'll even find us on the other side of the sea" commented Sabo.  
"if so, we must prepare some traps or an alarm system so that we would know about his arrival"  
"Aki's good idea, we may be able to prepare everything today" Ace said with determination.  
"Luffy you go and take our things and we will prepare the rest"  
"Ai Ai!"

"Aki! Ace! Sabo! Shishishi look what I brought!"  
"Oh! Dadan didn't follow you? Right?" asked the girl suspiciously.  
"of course not!"  
"Okay okay, we prepared traps so we will know" commented black haired boy.  
"Come Luffy, I will help you" said the blond boy, taking some things from the youngest boy. Luffy brought their blankets, pillows and clothes from Dadan's hut so they could sleep tonight, the more that it looked like a storm was heading straight towards them and no one wanted to sleep under the open sky or without bedding. Everyone had finishing work, the last boards were nailed moments before sunset and all four sued their work and the view they had from the tree house.  
"Whoo! Finally!" shouted Luffy showing the whole world his biggest and honest "D" smile  
"I don't know what to say, just beautiful," Aki whispered, fixing her glasses on her nose.   
"here is our great base!" Sabo added, tilting his head and looking around in excitement.  
"our new home"  
"Ah, I'm tired!" The girl said with great impact falling on her face on the spread sheets.  
"not only you" said in unison boys following her example and lying down next to her.  
"Who came up with the idea of building a treehouse within 3das aahh ~!"  
"heh, you Sabo, but it was a good idea, we just used a lot of energy in such a short time"  
"Maybe, but it was worth it," Aki added.  
"And what do you think Luffy?" asked sabo, but he didn't hear a response, all of them suddenly turned their heads towards the youngest boy, when they noticed that he was sleeping, all three of them sighed and lay down back. „I think so too Luffy" laughed blond haired boy slowly falling asleep.

"That was a great first night in our new house" commented Sabo jumping off of the tree.   
"Jup" said Luffy jumping after him  
"Kikiki you have been so knocked out Luffy!"  
"The first to sleep it over"   
"Come one guys! We were supposed to get some meat! So hurry up!" Yelled Luffy not listening to they comments but heading ahead of them into the forest.  
"Ah he will get be eaten again.." said Ace  
"Yeah"  
"I think so to" after that they heard Luffy yelling so the started running to him. They saw a big crocodile and the youngest boy on him yelling for help. They all jump straight at the animal with they pipes. The fight was exhausting, the crocodile didn't want to give up but still they did beat him up.   
"Meet!"  
"Oi oi, you didn't do anything today!"   
"Phi I was a bait today" said happily Luffy smiling from ear to ear.   
"Kikikiki Yeah you were"   
"Yeah, but don't do such stupid think never again" said Sabo laughing.  
"You all are stupid.. come one we still have to take him and grill him" just when children taked the animal and started heading back they ran into someone all four falling to the ground.  
"Ahh! Grandpa, what are you doing here?" shouted Luffy, quickly getting up from the ground and hiding behind Ace.  
"Gryahahah! I see you missed me!" laughed "so what? are we starting training kids?"  
"Noooo!" everyone shouted at once trying to run away from the man as far as possible.


	8. Life lession

"Grandpa ... what is Haki?" Aki asked, taking a piece of grilled crocodile meat. Garp looked at her as if he saw a ghost and then coughed.

"How do you know about haki" he asked, which caught the attention of the other three children.

"ehm .. I have overheard Cora-San say this and wondered what it are," the girl did not want to lie, but it would be strange to explain to Garp that the name "Haki" popped into her head as if something important or that she has strange glimpses in her head, as if she could see the future. She was quite terrified of what was happening to her, so she had to find out for now if what was appearing to her was true and if such things, people, powers did exist. Garp was not convinced by her answer, but to some extent it made sense.  
"Haki are a internal power that every living person has. There are three forms of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki - Observation Haki, which grants you a sixth sense of the world around you and limited precognitive abilities. Thanks to this power, you can predict your opponent's moves an advanced level allows you to see a short period into the future. Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki, which allows you to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make your own attacks more potent and the last one Haoshoku Haki - Conqueror Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million people can use, which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others"  
"Sooo.. it's a secret Power!" Yelled Luffy happily.  
"Ah, well, there is no such thing as secret power." Ace said, rolling his eyes and sighing.  
"Grandpa, can you show it to us, how to use this power?" Sabo asked  
"Ghahaha You are too young for that but I can teach you prepared as you grow older."  
"Are there any more secret powers you know of grandpa?"  
"Hmm. There are secret powers of the Marines and they are called Rokushiki - six powers. "  
"Sounds like an imaginary fairy tale," commented Ace.  
"True! Since the Marines powers, do you know them too, Grandpa? "Aki asked not impressed  
"Of course I know them I even use them sometimes" he boasted  
"Eeee ?! Prove it! Show us these secret powers!" Managed Luffy  
"Hm, I think I can show you it" after these words the man standee up and walked away a few steps from the fire "so, Rokushiki is a special, superhuman martial arts style. We use it in Marine. First we have Soru -  
Burst of incredible speed that can resemble teleportation" in this moment Garp disappeared from children's eyes and he was right behind them, they jumped when he started laughing amused.  
"Then we have Sky Walk it's a Ability to fly by kicking the air just like that" kid were amazed it really looked like Grandpa was walking in the sky.  
"Tekkai is The ability to make oneself solid enough to resemble iron." After that he prepared himself and kicked nearby tree witch broked into pieces like some porcelain.  
"Rankyaku is Using a kick or a weapon to create slicing winds" he sliced the rest of the tree into perfect shaped boards using only his legs.  
"Shigan is a Finger pistols. Using one's finger to pierce an opponent like a bullet" he taked one of the board and threw it into the air in the same moment he putted his hand in the shape of a pistol and kids saw some air shouting of his finger. All was that in the board was 3 bullet holes.  
"And the last one: Kami-e Makes the user's body go limp and float like a piece of paper to avoid hits, it's like gliding on air" his body become like jelly, floating next to kids. Aki was watching the show with amazement and focus. She was focusing on every movement and word Garp was talking and showing them. She wanted to remember everything step by step.  
"I want to learn it!" Yelled Luffy  
"That's soo cool! I want to learn it to!" Said Sabo  
"Oi old man, can you teach it us?" Asked Ace  
Aki remainder silent she know already his answer.  
"Oh no, if you want to lear it then you will have to become an Marine first Gyahahahha"  
"Buuu, but we want to be some pirates!" Shouted Luffy  
"Pirates!?" They all started to run from Garp but still he was to good in capturing people so they all got a fist of love from him.

**Couple days later**

"Aki, what did you want to show us?" Luffy asked, heading with Sabo and Ace towards the girl.

"Do you remember our conversation with Grandpa about these six powers?" She asked

"Oi, of course I do," replied Sabo.

"Look at this" after these words, Aki took two deep breahs and then exhaled, then bounced off the ground, punching into the air. The boys watched with admiration in their eyes as Aki was running in the sky.

"Woooo, how? B-but Garp said that he would not teach us? "Sabo asked. The girl slowly pushed the air back step by step coming down.

"Kikikiki, I'm not sure how, I remembered every move of grandpa when he showed it to us and I can reconstruct half of that powers. It cost me a bit of training but I've already developed Sky walking "

"So you did it the night as we slept," Ace commented.

"I also noticed that you were sneaking out, you could have told us earlier," added Sabo

"I thought about it, but I had to find out if it was even possible before I told you"

"Can you teach us?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"I think so and not only 6 powers but also Haki"

_____________

https://ibb.co/bzRDJ4b


	9. Familly

Sabo, Luffy and Aki slowly walked towards the meeting place that Ace appointed, it was a pleasant and sunny day and the three of them discussed happily during the walk.  
"Hey, you know why Ace wanted to meet right here!" Luffy asked, walking over to the large tree trunk in the middle of the forest. Aki sat on the stump resting her head on her hands.  
"Hmm ... I don't know, but it must be something important, because it's probably the first time he asked us for something.  
"I think so too" Sabo added, sitting down next to "now we just have to wait for him"  
"Aaa, I'm bored" Luffy shouted, also sitting on the stump. "When will Ace come?"  
"Soon he shoule be here" after these blond words, the bushes behind them began to rustle. Three mary's heads simultaneously turned in the direction of noise when Ace came out of the bushes hiding something under his shirt.  
"ACE!" Cried Luffy, showing his recognizable smile.  
"Shhhh, look what I took Dadan" after these words he pulled a large bottle of Sake from under his shirt. "Today we will be officially siblings" he added putting the bottle in the middle of the stump. All four stood around the old trunk watching Ace pour Sake into four bowls. "We all met on this island, maybe our beginnings were not easy but in the end you all became for me very important people in my life, the most important people for whom I could give my life. Sabo, you first reached out to me, you bear my moods and whims, you were the first to say that it is not important to you who my father is and I accept who I am, you told us your secret and abandoned your previous life for us. Thank you for everything. Luffy, you were runing after me and begged me to be your friend even though I disregarded you and tried to get you lost. Day after day you tried to keep up with me without getting anything in return. When you were tortured, you didn't even think about cheating on our hideout. you showed us your devotion, friendliness, selflessness, you are and you will be our little brother. Aki, our beginnings were not perfect but when we started all over again we saw our similarities. You complete our group with your perceptiveness and skills. Like weall were lost but we all found each other. You may already have a foster brother but will you let us grow to be your siblings? "  
"Oh But *Sob* b-but of course *sob* yes" at that moment everyone was moved to tears. Ace's speech flowed from the depths of his heart and the very idea of becoming a sibling touched them.  
"You may be an ass, but I'm my assy brother" Sabo said through tears.  
"I-I love you ACE! ~" Shouted Luffy taking the cup in their hands. All the rest also took the dish in their hands raising it high above their heads.  
"Today and forever, even death will not separate us" Ace concluded, tapping all the cups together and then the children drank the contents of the dishes. Leaving a strange aftertaste in their mouths.  
"Bleh sake is not good" commented Luffy, showing everyone the tounge.  
"Kikik, you will like it when you grow up" Everyone laughed as a family as a sibling.  
"Why am I the youngest? Aki came last "  
"This is not how Lu works"  
"Eee why?"  
"Hahaha Luffy because Aki was born earlier so she is older like me and Ace"  
"Hmp .. never mind! I'm hungry! Let's go eat something!"  
"Oh, good idea Lu, it's party time!"  
"Yaaaay" everyone shouting out towards their tree house.  
"Ace, I want crocodile meat!"  
"So we're going to hunt some, just don't get eaten this time!"  
"Oi! It was only twice and a long time ago" the boy protested.  
"Yhyyym" Aki and Sabo laughed. Ace and Aki lit a bonfire as Sabo and Luffy gathered branches in the woods to keep fire going. It was already night when all four of them sat by the fire laughing and eating delicious grilled meat.  
"Aki! ~ Can we practice our haki?" Luffy asked after eating his meat portion and walking over to the girl with a large stick in his hand.  
"Sure" she answered, taking the stick from the boy. Luffy sat down on the ground and closed his eyes, then Aki aimed various blows at him with this stick. Luffy with time of training was able to foresee the blow more and more often, he dodged quickly. Sabo and Ace seeing Luffy's progress also decided to train, Ace sat down opposite Luffy when Sabo found a stick and stood behind him doing the same thing as Aki. The children spent several hours training their haki changing from time to time they positions.


	10. Sabo

I hope you will like it :)  
I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.Only my own characters

___________

"What a great weather! This is the perfect day to set out to sea!" Sabo said as he sailed out of the sea in a small boat.  
"Oi you there !! Get back to shore! "Someone shouted from the crowd standing on the coast.  
"There is only one think I'm really afraid of .. and that's being consumed by this country .. until I'm not even the same person any more! I'm never coming back, "he shouted in response, but at that moment a big shadow covered the small boat, Sabo. The boy barely turned around when he saw the Marine arsenal aimed at him from the giant Marine ship.  
"The government ship is here!" Someone shouted  
"That's sure I a big ship .. I will better get out of they way" did not manage to finish his thoughts when his ship exploded. The wave of the impact deafened the child throwing him into the water. After a while the second one was heard and people with horror in their eyes watched the sea was set in fire before them.  
"Poor child" a woman whispered covering her mouth with her hand. One of the bandits Dogura saw the whole situation. With tears in his eyes he withdrew freckles towards the forest. A few hours passed after a large fire in grand Terminal and Luffy, Aki looked after wounded Ace and Dadan when they noticed Dogura.  
"You have been out looking for Ace and the Boss right ?! They both come back just fine! "Yelled Luffy at him.  
"I is that right? ... well ... that's a good news ..  
.  
.  
.  
_"The 'fire fruit' cannot be given to you straw hat luffy"_  
_"Eeh ?! Who do you think to speak to Luffy Sendai like that! This is the brother of the legendary pirate 'Firefist Ace' you know! And he will become the future pirate king you idiot!"_  
_"I aldready know that .. it's me Luffy !!"_  
_"Huh it's me ?! What are you talking about !! And I'm Lucy!"_  
_"Come one there is no way I wouldn't recognize my own little brother, disguised or not .."_  
_"Little Brother ?! Hey !! The only person that could call me that was Ace !! And .. another brother of mine that .. died .... SABO !!?"_ Images of conversation between two men passed in front of Aki's eyes as if she herself had witnessed these events, so real and at the same time not real.  
"THIS IS A STINKING LIE !!" Yelled Ace beating Dogura up "YOU DONT EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT !!"  
"It no lie and certainty not a joke !! It was so sudden, even I barely knew what was happening! I doubt my own eyes! I thought I had to be dreaming or hallucinating!"  
"SABO ...! He wasn't happy after all .. !!" Cried Luffy  
"Why didn't we go and take him back while we had the chance ?! WHERE IS THE MAN WHO KILLED SABO !? I WILL GO AND MURDER HIM RIGHT NOW !!"  
"STOP RIGHT THERE BROTHER!  
"OUT OF MY WAY !!!"  
"Who killed Sabo? !! It was this country !! This world !! You think you can do damn think about that? !!"  
"SABOOOOOooooooooo !!!!" Yelled Luffy crying his eyes out. The bandits tied Ace to a tree so that he could not escape when Luffy cried in Aki hug, unable to stop sobbing and calling for Sabo.

The next day, Ace cooled down and was released. The bandits handed him a letter that Sabo who had sent it just before going to sea. no one had seen seen or heard of Luffy since the morning so Ace and Aki decided to look for him slowly heading deep into the forest.  
"Ace, Luffy may be still a pretty weak and a bit of a crybaby, but he is out little brother. We need to look after him like Sabo said in his letter "  
"Yeah I know" thery were walking for some time when they reached Luffy who was crying while watching at the sea Horizont. Ace punched him in the head.  
"How long are you Goni first to carry in like that?  
"Ace .. Aki ... I WANT TO GET STRONGER! STRONGER STRONGER STRONGER STRONGER STRONGER STRONGER AND STRONGER! I want to be able to protect anything! I won't have to lose anyone any more ..! Ace .. Aki. . please ... you have to promise me ... DONT EVER DIE! "  
"Oh Luffy .."  
"THE HELL THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN !?" Yelled Ace "listen up Luffy! And remember this !! IM NOT GOING TO DIE!"  
"Ace is right Luffy, No Mather what, the three of us .. have to love our lives with no regrets. And maybe it sound a little weird but .. I have some strange feeling that Sabo is still alive, that he survived this impact "  
"What ?!"  
"Oi Aki! DON'T make him hopes!"  
"It's not .. I mean .. it's strange but it's like I can feel him, his presence and i felt it from everyone and it's not the same feeling when someone die. I do t know how to explain it but .."  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH AKI! I believe in your magical powers, you were always right with them" said Luffy hugging her tightly. Ace looked a little surprised but then he smirked with a little hope in his eyes.  
"We are going to set out to sea someday! Live our lives that we want to .. with more freedom than anyone in the world. We will be risking our lives we will have a lot of enemies and new friends. When we turn seventeen we set sails! We are going to be pirates! "  
"So for now we have to become stronger together" ended Aki smiling at they brothers. luffy showed his D smile and started laughing  
"And maybe then we will need Sabo again" he said.  
Ace smiles at it to and sighed  
"Yeah we will"

  
And so the new history begins. Ace set his sails when he turned seventeen and Luffy and Aki wished him the best and had some more time to train. Three years had passed then Luffy turned seventeen and Aki eighteen. She decided to come along with Luffy something was telling her do to that and that it she was important part of his journey. In those 3years she had many dreams like visions of the future of the Strawhat pirates and her family, she needed to do everything to protect them and to change this future. No she knew who she was, she remembered why she was created and how but she needed to keep it a secret till the right time comes.


	11. Pirate Hunter Zoro

I hope you will like it :)  
I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.Only my own characters

____________

"YOU MORON!"Aki shouted jumping out of the barrel just behind Luffy and hitting him with a fist covered in Haki, straight in the head knocking the boy down.

"AA MONSTER!" She heard the voice of a little pink haired boy next to her. When she looked at him, the boy fell on his ass in horror.

"Aaah ?!I?This idiot threw me in the barrel when our boat fell into a whirlpool.I could save us thanks to Sky Walk, but NO! I did not have a Chance to say anything when he locked us in this barrel with no way out.

"Shishishi but it was so much fun!" The boy replied sitting down in front of the girl and massaging the place where she hit him.

"Hah.And who are you?Can you tell us where we are? "Aki asked the pink-haired boy who after a moment stood up and adjusted his round big glasses with his finger.

"I.. this is one of the merchant ships that was attacked by Albid's pirates.You should hide, she is very dangerous and evil woman ! "

"Oi, do you have anything to eat here?" Luffy asked, searching through the supply crates

"So you're a pirate too, you seem a little too young for such fun"

"Oh no, when one day I was fishing, I accidentally got to their ship and they recruited me and I was too afraid to escape. 

„you're pretty stupid and useless. And you seem kinda wimpy to I don't like you!" Stated Luffy smiling at the boy, Aki sighted.

"Yeah you're right.. if only I would be more brave. AhI didn't even ask what's your name? My name is Coby!"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I will become the pirate King and this is Heart D. Aki she is my sis and my crew mate"

"P-pirate king?! That's stupid! Unbelievable impossible, absolutely impossible! To become the pirate king in the pirate era! There is no change utterly impossible!!" Luffy guter the boy in his head with his fist. "Owe! Why did you hit me!?"

"I'm not afraid of dying because it's my dream and that's why I won't mind dying for it"

"And you Coby, don't you have a dream, if you will fight for it then everything is possible, you just have to be more positive and believe in it" smiled Aki 

"A Dream? I have one but it's not that amazing as yours.. do you think I will be able to become a Marine?" 

"A marine?" Asked in the same time Luffy and Aki.

"That's my dream! Do you think I can do it?!"

"Shishishi I think everything is possible if you yourself believe in it!" 

"And I couldn't say it better" stated Aki patting Coby shoulder. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Yelled a big fat woman. Coby momentary hides behind Aki and Luffy. 

"COBY!! Who is the most beautiful woman in the sea?!" She asked

"Eh.. eh.. of course that will be.."

"Oi! Coby who is this rude, fat, big woman?" Luffy pointed at her looking dumb. 

"She, SHE IS THE RUDEST, FAT AND UGLINESS DAMNED BITCH!" Yelled Coby

"Hahahahhaha" Aki started laughing 

"Shishishiwell said Coby! Now get behind me! RUBBER.. PISTOL!" He shouted and everyone watched as his hand extended and hired the woman who flew of the ship from the impact of it. 

"Oi shit pirates! Yes you. Prepare a boat for us we are leaving with Coby so he can become a great Marine!" Said Aki showing her evil smile to the scared pirates. 

"Y-yes Mrs!" 

"Shishishi that was fun!"

"Luffy.. Aki.. thank you!" 

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Asked Coby

"Yeah! He is great I need him in my crew!" 

"You can't! He is a Monster!"

"Oi Coby you have said the same think when you first saw me" said Aki laughing 

„But that is something else! He I know in the whole east blue as the pirate hunter, a Devin himself he is a scary person!"

"And did you meet him in person?" He asked

"Oh no! That would be scary!"

"Then why are you so sure? You shouldn't believe in everything you hear, don't Meute someone without knowing this person personally. And remember that not all pirates are bad the same as not all Marines are good." Added Aki showing the young boy a small smile. He was thinking for a moment about what she said.

"Yeah.. I think your right.. sorry"

"Don't be! Aki is his very intelligent! And she always know what to say Shishishi" 

"Yeah! We are finally at the marines base!" Yelled Luffy heading straight to the main base. Aki and Coby were walking behind him 

"So I sense that Zoro is still at the marines base" Town People stopped terrified hearing them 

"Aki I think we cannot yell out his name here." 

"Yeah Coby"

"Oh I just saw a notice that there is someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base!" Said Coby running back to his new friends. Town people reacted even more terrifying hearing his name.

"Shishishi looks like fun!" 

"Hmm Here Coby! Aki!" Yelled Luffy jumping into a big marine wall. Coby and Aki followed him and they eyes appeared no one else than Roronoa Zoro! Coby felled from the wall seeing him. 

"THATS HIM!" 

"Yeah" said Aki laughing 

"Oi kids, what do you want?" All eyes directed at the green haired man who was not watching at them from his bandanna. 

"Hi Zoro! I will untie you if you will bec..." Next to him appeared a little girl 

"Shh!" She said and then jumped over the wall heading straight to the tied man. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" 

"Uhm, brother! I made some rice balls for you! You haven eat for a couple of days so you have to be hungry! I made them the first time all by myself!" She said smiling at Zoro.

"I'm not hungry, go away before you will get in trouble" after those words a blond man come in 

"Don't pick on little kid, Roronoa Zoro! Or else I will have to report it to my father!"

"Tsk! If it isn't the lieutenant bastard son.."

Aki, Luffy and Coby watched as the Helmeppo guy was talking to the small girl taking her rice balls, yelled at her and then stepping on the food. When he ordered the Marine to throw her out peer the wall Luffy jumped and caught her in the air. 

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Coby the girl meantime Coby takes care of her Luffy and Aki jumper over the wall. Zoro slowly raised his heavy head, looking at the figure standing in front of him.

"You should leave now, or else the marine will come back"

"I don't care about them. I want you to become my first mate in my Pirate crew, Roronoa Zoro"

"Pirate? heh..! So you just give up on you life and become a crook huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a pirate. It's my Dream to become a Pirate King and I'm sure you have some dreams to accomplish to" said Ak showing him a small smile.

"You should find someone else to join your crew" added Zoro with bored expression.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King, I don't care what you think. You are already part of my crew."

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!" shouted back Zoro. 

"Shishishi"

"Go and find someone else to join you brat... hey hold on... that.. can you pick it up for me?" Asked Zoro pointing at the rice balls on the ground.

"Ha? But the rice ball is all muddy"

"Jus give it to me" after those words he opened his mouth and deplored the food. "Said the Little girl then rice balls taste very Good' thank you very much" 

"Shishishi sure!" When Luffy header back Aki stayed and watched the exhausted man. Zoro looked at her back.

"And What do you want from me, I already said that I would join you" 

"I don't understand why people are so afraid of you" as said half to herself half to him.

"Haha, i would like to know that to" he stated. Aki smiles at it.

"You know, Luffy can be a little stubborn when he set his mind in something then there is no way to stoop him"

"Ts, that's not my problem"

"Kikikiki~ don't be so sure about it" he looked a little confused at her words "Luffy should be back soon, not all pirates are a bad people, a crook like you would say. Luffy is a type of pirate captain who want to protect people he care of, who will risk his own life for they dreams he want freedom. I think you have some great dreams to and you want freedom"

"How could you know that?!" Said Zoro angry

"Ah I just know, let's stay at it. That bastrad never wanted to keep the promise he gave you, he will not let you out, he want to make an public execution on you tomorrow" 

"That scum tsk!" How do you know that?!"

"I overheard him said that" that wasn't exactly a lie, she remembered him saing that to Luffy in the previous time line. But Zoro didn't need to know that now.

"Aki!" Yelled Luffy jumping over wall and standing next to her "Oi Zoro, your using three swords aren't you? Let's make a deal, I will bring your swords and you will become my first mate!" He said smiling brightly at the man.

"Fine, just find them"

"Shishishi sure think, Aki can you unite him?"

"Yes captain" she smiled. 

"Wait captain! I just want to tell you that I have a dream to become the greatest swordsman in the world so nothing will stop me from becoming one even you"

"I wouldn't even think to stop you! A pirate king need the best swordsman! Shishishi" after that Luffy extended his arms and shouted himself straight inte the big sculpt figure on the marine base roof. 

"That idiot ah" said Aki seeing the figure braking down. She then turned back to Zoro taking out a small knife from her back pocket and curing out the ropes Freeing Zoro. 

"That's better" he said standing and stretching his muscles. Coby appeared next to them puffing after the rund over them. 

"Ah.. hah.. I .. I see.. Aki untied you ah"

"Why did you run?" She asked

"Helmeppo said he want to execute Zoro so Luffy punched him in his face, I ran to freed Zoro but I forgot that your here to Aki."

"Kikikiki don't worry kiddo I knew that already. Now we just need to beat them up a little kikiki" an evil smile appears on her face causing chills on the young boy's body. Zoro smiles evilly to and both with Aki stepped in front of Coby when Captain Morgan came toward them with some marines. In the moment when they fired from they guns toward them Coby yelled but the missiles never reached them. Coby looked up and saw Luffy standing with his hands stretched out. Missiles were bounced from Luffy body back at the marines.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Yelled Zoro

"Shishishi I eat Gomu Gomu fruit and I'm a rubber man so guns didn't work on me Shishishi! Zoro your swords! He said throwing then at the green haired man. 

"Now the fun can begin" said Aki jumping over Luffy and heading into they opponent's. She covered her hands in Haki and with a big power she hit Morgan straight in his metal jawline. Everyone looked as the big body fell down couple meters away with a visible fist reflection in the metal. The man coughed with blood standing back. 

"Oi! S-stop it! O-r I will kill him!" Yelled Helmeppo pointing a gun in Coby head. 

"I... I'm not afraid!" Stated Coby and after those words Luffy fired his fist in blond guy face taking him down and Zoro used his swords to defeat Morgan who was in the same time trying to attack Luffy from Behind. Aki looked at the rest marines.

"If you wan to fight then come on, if not then leave us alone" she said at them. Marines looked confused for a moment and then they started to cheer up jumping and hugging them self!

"The evil is down! Lieutenant Morgan is Down! We are free!" They yelled happily. 

"Ah so you're siblings!" 

"Yes Zoro! And welcome to your crew my first mate!"

"If I think about it like that.. isn't Aki the first mate?" Asked Coby

"Shishishi she is my sis and a vice captain but Zoro is my first mate!" 

"Ah I'm full" said Aki putting the plate over her 5th others empty plates. Luffy was still eating his tenth plate and Zoro and Coby with disbelief watched how much they could eat. 

"So what now captain?" 

"We are going to the next island looking for more nakamas" he showed them his big D smile ending eating. He stood up and everyone watched as his big belly disappeared in couple of second before they eyes.

"How did you do it?!" Asked Coby

"Shishishi it's one of my secret power!" 

"Unbelievable.." said the green haired man snapping his head toward entry where couple of marines entered. 

"Excuse me! We are wondering, are you really pirates?" Asked one of them

"Yes, I just found my first crew member!"

"Even though you are pirates in reality... you saved our town and base. For what we are grateful but, since you are pirates... as marines we cannot allow you to stay longer.. please live this place immediately"

"Hey! Marines! What king of bullshit are you saying!" "Are you kidding me? Or have you all gone nuts?!" "They are this towns saviors!" Shouted town people. 

"Hmm, well let's go then"said Luffy

"Yeah, so or so we wanted to go now" said Aki

"Oi! And this Boy isn't with you pirates?"

"Huh him? No we just ran over him" 

"Is he telling the truth boy?"

"Y-yes... I... PLEASE LET ME JOIN THE MARINES! It my dream to become one of you!" Yelled Coby bowing to the man.

Aki, Luffy and Zoro we're heading to they boat when they heard Coby word they all smiled under they nose. 

"He will become a great marine" said Aki jumping in they small boat


	12. Best Navigator Nami

I hope you will like it :)  
I do not own One Piece nor any characters from it. Only my own characters

____________

illustration

„Gomu gomu..."

„Luffy stop it!" Yelled Aki

„Rocket!" Aki tried to stop the boy but he just fired himself in the big bird direction. Aki and Zoro watched as the bird caught him and flew into the island direction. 

"Ah fuck me.." said irritated Zoro starting to rowing faster and faster. 

"Izzy Zoro, he can handle himself"

"Tsk! I know but still.." 

"Hey! Stop the boat!" "The boat over there! STOP!" Yelled some three people in the water. 

" I don't have time to stop! So you guys just get on yourself!" 

"What did you say?!" "Waaah!" "Ah" they jumped in the boat.

„Heh! Not bad" said Aki and Zoro smirked 

"Whew... thanks god!" "Hey! Stop the boat! This is the pirate Buggy-Sana'a territory!"

"What?!" Said in the same time Aki and Zoro showing them they irritated and evil face. Aki used Haki fist and beat those guys up. 

"Hohohoho... we didn't know you were pirates to! We are really sorry.." now they were rowing the boat. 

"You three made us lost track of our feiend.." 

"And if we won't find him then you guys will be in for it" added Aki. 

"So or so why were you in the water?!"

"Yes yes yes! That's a good question you see that girl!" "Yes! That bad girl" "but she was cute to!" "She fooled and robbed us and then thrower into water.."

"Kikiki you have been beaten up by two girls today, your pretty dumb!" 

"O-Oi!"

"What? She is right, just accept it morons" said Zoro smirking at them. they all reached the small island, pirates runner away and Zoro and Aki started to head into the city.

"What happened here?" Asked Zoro looking at the destroyed houses.

"It is the 'power' of Buggy pirates cannonball, oh hi doggy!" She petted the small white dog who was siting ahead the pet shop and watching it. "Zoro can you stay here? I will go and look for Luffy"

"Sure"

"Ask behind you!" Shouted Luffy at an Orange haired girl, she was trying to stop the cannon from firing out, stopping the lighted fuse with bare hands. At this moment some pirates jumped over her but they stooped when they saw new appearance

"Oh oh Luffy, as alway in trouble Kikiki " laughed a Aki sitting on the stone cage in witch was trapped the straw hat boy. 

"Aki!" She ignored him and jumped down heading towards The orange haired girl. 

"Cut it" she said heading her a small knife. Then she looked at the confused pirates

"Who are you!?" They asked. But before she responded she jumped and kicked all four of them knocking them out. 

"It doesn't matter, so or so are you all right? She asked the girl. 

"I'm I'm okay, thank you." 

"Luffy get out of there, is it some new idea of fun for you? Zoro is waiting for us" 

"Oi! Why are you interrupting our game!" Yelled some clown"

"Aah!? Sorry but I don't have now time to play with you" she said covering her hand in Haki and hitting him in his face. Everyone in surprised expression looked as they captain Falles down 

"OWOW! How did you do that! It shouldn't hurt!" He yelled back

"That's a secret and now" she turned back grabbed the girl and rubbed to Luffy "we are going" Luffy breaker used his gummy abilities to get out of the cage and then Aki cured the ropes. They all jumped off the building leaving behind irritated Clown. 

"GET THEM!" "Yes captain!"

"They won't be able to catch up with us immediately now" said Aki putting down the Girl and looking at the burned hands. 

"Show me them" she said, the girl blushed a little but showed her hands. 

"Good they are not burned so bad, ah sorry I didn't introduced myself. My name I Heard D. Aki and I'm member of this idiot pirate crew and This scary man is Roronoa Zoro"

"I I'm Nami, I'm sorry Luffy for all of this" she said embarrassed by her own actions.

"Shishishi don't worry about it. Hey doggie you so cute, what are you doing here so alone?" 

"Hey kids what are you doing here?! And don't hurt Shusui!" Shouted a old man in armor. 

"Shushu? It it this dog name?" Said Nami

"Who are you old man?" Asked Zoro

"I'm the village leader, the chief Boodle!" He answered proudly. They all heard out the story about the dog named Shushu and how Buggy pirates destroyed they home town.

"RRRoooooAAARRR!" 

"W-what is it!?" Shouted terrified Nami

"Th-that is the guy! The beast trainer Mohji!" Said Boodle. 

"Finally I found you!" Said an weird man sitting on his lion back. "I'm Buggy's pirate crew member the beast trainer Mohji! Captain Biggy is pretty mad.. you guys have committed a pretty serious crime" 

"Heck are you supposed to be, wearing a weird fur cap like that?" Said Luffy

"WHAT..?! You idiot watch what your saying!! This is my hair!!" 

"Kikiki that just make it even weirder" laughed out Aki.

"SHUDDUP!!! KILL THEM RICHIEE!" 

"Stop" Said luffy standing before the beast and reaching his hand toward it. The beast started to sweating and his eyes showed how terrified it was. It stopped and just fell down. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" 

"Shishishi I have more power over animals than you"

"Let's end it fast" said Aki. drops of sweat drop visible in man forehead as he stepped back seeing the girl heading toward him with an evil smile on her lips. Then she jumped and sky walked couple meters above him to with all her strength inflicting a punch and thrusting the weirdo man into the ground after meeting with her fist. Nami seeing it come out from her hiding spot amazed with the woman strange.

"Woow! That was amazing did you just walki in the sky?"

"Kikiki yeah, it's one of six power I can teach you if you want" 

"That would be amazing!"

"Shishishi so will you become our temporary navigator then?" 

"I .. ah..."

"You can take half of the Buggy treasures if you agree" 

"I'm in" she said with beri eyes and an evil smile. " Treasures I'm coooming!"


End file.
